monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Order/@comment-27004409-20170105044352/@comment-29602226-20170108205041
KC's problem is that he tried to expand fun mindless hentai porn into a fantasy setting, and it doesn't work, the rules are different. If he had stopped at "the new Demon Lord is a Slut Demon, so she turned all monster into sluts too, and they assault and rape men instead of eating them", everything would be okay... But he tried to portray it as some kind of cosmic conflict, and it's there where the setting fails, because you have to watch the implications... I would have eschewed the effects of DE on the enviroment and the creation of Demon Realms, and I would have made the monsterization of human women way rarer. Also, I would make the Demon Lord, Lilims, Baphomets, the Sabbath, Demon Realms and Demon Army way less powerful and threatening. I woult tone down parasitic Mamonos. Make it so they can change permanently only willing women (those who, after being joined with them enjoy the experience). And make Matangos into regular plant girls, instead of parasited women. I would make the effects of DE on men's minds less generalized: If a Mamono looks good enough to attract men without using magic, let her do it. I would insist more in their beauty, natural seduction skill and ability as lovers as tools to attract and keep men over rape and magical charms. Some Mamono would pounce on men and rape them, but I would allow only a minority to actually keep the men they kidnap, to cater the slave kink fetish, the rest would let them go away afterwards, unless the man befriended them. Also, I would make the Order antagonize only the nastier Mamono, leaving the nicer ones alone. That way you could have Mamonos everywhere. Holstaurs, Weresheep, Kobolds, Werecats, Wererabbits, Centaurs, Lizardmen... etc., would live side by side with humans. Dwarves would live in human settlements as smiths, and Minotaurs hire themselves as mercenaries. Large Mouses, Devil Bugs and Vamp Mosquitos would come out at night and sexually attack men, but they would go away at daybreak, and be seem as a mere nuisance. Werewolves and Grizzlies would sometimes assault men during their mating period, but they wouldn't keep unwilling men. Willing men could befriend the Grizzlies or dominate the Werewolves. Ogres and Orcs would be among the races that enslaved men, but they wouldn't treat men badly. Enslaved human would patiently wait for heroes to rescue them (unless they liked being with the Orcs and Ogres, of course). Human kingdoms would call for heroes to attack the Ogres and Orcs, to rape them and turn them into productive members of society. There would be mercenary guilds tasked with training men to fulfill that mission. Lamias would seduce men the same way human woman do, without resorting to rape or kidnapping, but they would become very jealous once they found a mate. Hakutakus, Crow Tengus, Inaris, Kakuens, Harpies, Cyclops and Jinkos would largely remain the same. Arachnes would catch men in their nets, take their semen until they are dry, and then discard them, unless the man somehow manages to seduce them which would be considered a very difficult thing to do, because they see men as "prey" and "food" (on the other hand, letting them catch you in their net as many times as you want is easy; just walk to their net and let yourself fall on it...). The Sabbath would be a organization created to assist immature-looking Mamonos into finding men who are into them. Sort of a public relations thing, making events and magazines and stuff. I think many young-looking Mamono would be frustrated because men didn't like them or didn't dare approach them due to social stigma. Also, many bug-looking Mamono would try to search and attract suitors with special tastes so they didn't have to resort to rape. Some would be desperate enough to rape men, but they would rarely keep them, and if a man expressed love, they would be relieved and delighted. Gazers would pretend to be repulsed by sex, but only because they are self-conscious about their appearance, and would feel delighted when a man approached them. Most sea Mamonos would be friendly to humans, they wouldn't monsterize women and they would keep only willing men. Zombies and Mummies wouldn't be infectious, and they would be more a nuisance than anything else. A "zombie outbreak" would mean people would barricade themselves into their houses until the Order corraled the Zombies and sent them back to the Darklands, but no woman would be monsterized. Zombies, Skeletons and Mummies with stable, living partners would recover their intelligence after taking enough SE and retake their lives were they left them. Elementals wouldn't create Demon Realms, but they would remain largely the same. The Demon Army would be bumbling villains: They would try to conquer the world, but they would be constantly distracted by sex. The DL would be frustrated because all her minions always leave to have sex all day. Skillful mages could become summoners and keep powerful Demons, Devils, Imps, Succubi and Elementals as retainers, using sex to keep them happy (but avoiding fights among them would require some serious people skills...). Angels would oppose the Demon Army, but they would feel constantly tempted by sex. They wouldn't be monsterized, but many would secretly take lovers while pretending to be chaste and loudly denouncing the sin of lust. Most gods wouldn't care one way or another, being too busy screwing each other and their worshippers. Also, Mamonos would be a minority, and have low fertility, so they wouldn't be seem like a serious threat. In the few lands were there are many Mamonos, polygamy would be legalized to ensure that all women and all Mamonos have a man (in places where polygamy is legal rich men tend to gather harems while the poorest men remain single, and Mamono would be there to fill the gap). Here. Done. You have your optimistic, happy sex no angst setting. Men would be pounced by Mamonos almost constantly, but wouldn't be permanently kidnapped or brainwashed, with a few exceptions, and humanity wouldn't be at risk of getting extinct.